Being a Lopez
by 82996
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married with two teenagers. Future family fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do i own these characters.**_  
_

_Enrique and Savannah Lopez were lying in bed in a deep sleep. Enrique had just finished his shift at the hospital about an hour ago and had been sleep since he got home, when he felt his wife moving around._

"_Be still" he murmured sleepily. It wasn't easy being a young doctor especially when you have a wife at home that is nine months pregnant and is just about ready to pop. The baby shower with had taken place a month before had gone off without a hitch. They had way more than enough items for their baby. People bought them the same things on accident but they were grateful thinking of it as if one of their items breaks they can use the other, and then the other one after that._

_Around the time of their third or fourth check-up Savannah decided that she did not want to know the sex of the baby which meant that Enrique wasn't allowed to know either, she wanted both of them to be taken by complete surprise. Of course her husband objected to this. In his defense it was his first baby, of course it was her first child to but he needed to know. Once he tried to find out for himself but the doctor threatened to call Savannah so he backed off not wanting to face the raft of his very hormonal wife._

_Enrique had asked Savannah to marry him right out of high school being eighteen their parents did not approve. In fact they were completely against it they wanted their children to get college degrees and really discover themselves before they went and got married. They felt like Enrique and Savannah wouldn't get to experience college properly if they went married but of course they didn't care about what their parents thought the only thing that mattered was how much they loved one another. The couple of course faced many obstacles during their college periods. Going to different schools put a strain on the relationship but somehow they managed to make it work. It also helped that they were both absolutely stubborn and determined to make the marriage that everyone doubted work._

_Even though their parents weren't supportive of their marriage did not mean they were going to prove them wrong. Enrique Lopez became a doctor at the age of twenty-one years old the youngest person to do so. Now at the age of twenty-five he was wealthy, had an amazing wife and a baby on the way, he was content and happy with his life choices which is more than some people can say about their lives._

"_Be still?" she seethed. "My fucking water just broke and you want me to be still? Are you insane?" she asked in disbelief._

_The moment the Latino heard his wife say the words water and broke he jumped to attention, grabbed their emergency bag from by the bedroom door and ran down the stairs straight to the car._

_Just as he was about to open his car door he remembered that he was missing the most important thing._

_His wife._

_Wide eyed he ran back into the house back up the stairs and back into his room only to find his wife in a fresh pair of maternal jeans combing her hair placing it into a messy bun. He could only stare in disbelief at the sight how the hell could she be so calm at a time like this she was in labor for god sakes. When she was finally done with her hair he escorted her to the car and the rode to the hospital._

_The ride over sucked a shit load for the Latino he was sure that he would need to get his hand checked out. Savannah squeezed his hand so hard he thought that she would break at least four of his fingers._

_By the time they arrived at the hospital Savannah was a panting mess. The calm person she was at the house went completely out of the window right now she was a crazy pregnant woman in need of drugs._

"_Can somebody help me pregnant woman here!" he yelled. Having heard a nurse came over with a clip board and ushered them to the front desk._

"_Dr. Lopez, you have to fill this out for your wife." She said calmly._

_Rummaging through the back up bag Enrique pulled out the exact same paper work except everything was already filled out._

_Enrique sighed. "Here Angie, now take us to the closest delivery room please." _

_Angie nodded and escorted them to a delivery room not the far from the front desk._

"_How far apart are they Dr. Lopez?"_

"_I'm not on duty right now its Enrique and every forty-five seconds." He answered._

_Nodding the nurse helped get Savannah on the bed and gave her some privacy so Enrique could help get her into the gown. Once she was in the gown the nurse went and got a doctor._

_Once Dr. Cosby arrived he immediately got Savannah to start pushing._

"_Ah-h ouch, Jesus!" she screamed._

"_Come on baby you can do it." Enrique encouraged._

"_Shut up Enrique!" she hissed. "This is your entire fault you did this shit!" Taken aback the Latino looked to Dr. Cosby who just shook his head informing Enrique not to take it personal._

_Savannah kept pushing and pushing until finally the doctor saw the head coming._

"_Come on here's the head one more big push and you're done" he encouraged. Pushing the brunette screamed, suddenly there was a small cry._

_Dr. Cosby held up the baby. "It's a boy". Both Latinos started to get a little teary eyed. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord dad?" he asked. Enrique nodded and cut the cord._

"_Fuck!" Savannah screamed. The doctor looked down and his eyes widened at the sight there was ahead of brown hair coming._

"_Uh, there's another" he quickly stated._

"_WHAT?" both Latin's screamed in disbelief. The doctor handed the first baby over to the nurse and proceeded to deliver another._

"_Come on you have to push." Following the instructions Savannah pushed again. "The shoulders are out, one more big push… "She pushed. "That's it come on your doing great Mrs. Lopez one more."_

_Savannah collapsed onto the bed still pushing "You!" she pointed to her husband. "You did this to me how could you?" finally there was another small cry._

"_Another boy" the doctor said._

"_Two boys!" Enrique said beaming as he cord yet another cord._

_Looking back down the doctor sighed, looks like there was going to be another. Ushering the nurse over to him he handed the second baby boy over and looked back to the parents._

"_You are not going to like this one bit,." He started. "There's one more"_

_Savannah almost cried hearing that. She wasn't having just one baby, no not even two, but THREE, three babies._

"_Enrique you fucker!" she screamed squeezing his hand so hard it almost broke as she started to push for the last time. "You, you did this on purpose! You must hate me!"_

_He looked shocked. Never had she ever spoken to him in such a way but he knew that it was only the pain talking, and that she was only taking her frustrations out on him._

"_Last push." The doctor cheered. For the last time there was a tiny cry much softer than the other two._

"_It's a girl" the doctor said as Enrique cut the last cord. The nurse the baby girl to get cleaned up, with the help of the doctor she got all three babies cleaned and wrapped two in blue blankets and blue beanie's and one in a pink blanket and beanie. Wanting the new family of five to connect the doctor and nurse left the new family of five to bond._

"_Good thing we liked a lot of names." Enrique joked. He held both boys in his arms while his wife fed their only daughter. _

"_What are you gonna name them?" he asked whilst he sat in the small hospital bed with her._

_Savannah was confused. "What do you mean what am I gonna name them?" _

"_Well, you went through all of the pain so I want you to pick their names." He said with a shrug and I bright smile._

_She was still a little uncertain. "Are you sure?" he nodded. "Well, our first little boy is Noah, Noah Daniel Lopez. That other little guy right there is Kurt Camillus Lopez and this, my only hija will be Santana Alexandra Lopez" she said flashing her husband a bright smile.  
_

"_Noah, Kurt, and Santana." He said testing the names on his tongue. "Not only do I like it I love it" __ Noah had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Kurt had brown hair and glasz eyes and finally Santana had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes._  


_And that was the start of being a Lopez._

_35 years later  
_

It was Friday and Santana, Noah, and Kurt along with their families were sitting in the backyard of Santana's mansion watching as their children raced in the swimming pool.

Santana had two children with her wife Brittany. One girl who she gave birth to Carmen Camille Lopez named after Kurt who was 16 years old and her son Skylar Santiago Lopez named after Brittany's mother Skyla who Brittany gave birth to was the youngest of all the children at 15 years old.

Santana names Carmen after Kurt because he was the first one she told about her sexuality she figured he wouldn't judge her considering the fact that he was gay too. Carmen had tan skin, long dark hair, brown eyes and was just as feisty as her mami, she didn't think twice about lashing out on anyone much like her mother. She was bisexual and often had a girlfriend and boyfriend at the same time. Brittany talked to her about how even though the plumbing was different it was still cheating and Carmen knew this but she was too much of a bitch to care. She claimed that she was too hot to be with one person at a time and Santana shook her head knowing that she got her cockiness from her. She couldn't help it if she was hot and she just wanted to share her hotness with two people what was the big deal?

Skylar on the other hand was a sweetheart he has a dirty blonde, he has blue eyes much like his mom and he's tall just like Brittany and he loved to box with his uncle Puck. He of course got into a couple of fights sometimes but he was nowhere near as bad as his sister. Growing up they use to fight a lot but now they just argue like maniacs but their parents know that if they are out and shit gets real they will have each other's backs.

Brittany and Santana met in first grade they became best friends and Santana made it her duty to always protect the blonde. Growing up her wife wasn't the smartest tool in the shed and Santana never let anyone talk down to her, and if they did they had to deal with a Lopez nobody wanted to deal with a Lopez!

Kurt and his husband Sebastian have a 16 year old daughter that goes by the name of Izzy, Izzy Danielle Lopez named after Noah. Kurt named his only daughter after his big brother because Noah was the one who introduced him to the love of his life. Izzy is a tall Latina with light brown hair and she loves to dance much like her dad and Brittany. During her free time when she's not with her cousins she works at her Tia B's dance studio. It surprised them how none of Britt's kids liked to dance but her niece was awesome at it she even danced in music video's with Britt mostly her fathers but hey it's still a music video.

Kurt met his husband in high school. Kurt along with Santana were head cheerios in high school, they were the fiercest team in California and everyone knew that. Sebastian was on the football team and also Noah's right hand man he was always around so when Kurt found out he was gay he immediately went for it.

Noah has one son Tyriq Alexander Lopez named after Santana with his wife Sugar. Tyriq was named after Santana because Noah wanted him to have some part of her in him. Santana was a handful and a hard ass so he wanted his son to be at least half the person she was. Sugar and Noah met in eighth grade she had just moved to L.A. from New York and they hit it off immediately. Tyriq was the eldest of the children at seventeen. He was exactly like his father was at that age wild. Tyriq did what he wanted just like Carmen. They were dare devils and no one bothered messing with them or their family members.

"I won!" Skylar yelled getting out of the pool just to do a back flip off of the diving board.

Carmen rolled her eyes much like her mother would. "Who cares? You also have the longest legs dumb ass."

"Mija, watch your mouth!" Santana hissed from her place where she was tanning.

"Si, mami" she automatically called over her shoulder and continued to glare at her little brother. "Izzy, let's get our tan on with my mami."

Izzy nodded and they went to tan.

"Puck!" Kurt called to his brother while he worked the grill.

"Yeah?"

"Help with the food unless you want it burnt"

"Ask your husband." He retorted.

"Sebastian can do everything but barbeque so come on Puck!"

"Hey papi." Tyriq called out to his father,

"hmm"

"Why do they call you Puck?"

He was about to reply but got cut off by his only sister.

"They call your dad Puck because when we were younger grandfather took us to a hockey game and he got hit in the head with a hockey Puck so we all started calling him Puck to tease him and it just stuck with him." She told her nephew causing him and everyone else to laugh loudly.

"Fuck off!" he mumbled.

"Hey, don't make fun of my hubby I'm sure he was very sexy with that mark on his forehead." Sugar teased.

"Oh he was." Brittany said having been there.

"Mami, can you take me and Izzy shopping?" Carmen asked inspected her nails.

"You guys just went shopping last week"

"Yes, but we are rich why not shop all the time?"

"Who are we? Your parents are rich you Izzy, Tyriq, and Skylar have nothing!" she said causing the girls to groan.

Santana and her brothers were in a singing group. With her raw voice, Pucks tough voice, and Kurt's soft voice they were phenomenal. They called themselves "The Lopez'" and if you didn't know who they were you were obviously living under a rock. They were the group of all time Santana and Puck wrote the music and Kurt came up with the melodies to it they worked perfectly for eachother.

Brittany and Sebastian owned a dance studio. Brittany had been going on tour with people like Beyonce, Rihanna, Pink, and Christina Aguilera when the kids were younger so it was harder on Santana to take care of the kids but she somehow managed to without her wife. Sugar didn't work she was more like a house wife. She didn't need to work her husband was rich and so was her father making her rich by relation so her father never wanted her to work but she made sure that everything around her house was clean.

"Please mami." She asked pulling out her mother's pout.

Santana laughed "Girl please, that is no match for me unless you're blonde with blue eyes and are married to yours truly so that pout will not work."

"Mom, can we go shopping tomorrow?" she asked her other mother.

"Ask your mami" she said

Santana smirked and watched as her daughter stormed off to o sit with her cousin Tyriq.

"Good one babe" the brunette complimented.

Brittany winked. "Learned from the best."

Izzy smiled at her aunties they were so in love just like her parents she couldn't wait until she found the girl for her. Izzy had just come out as a Lesbian two months ago and she was scared that her parents would be mad and when she told them this they laughed in her face. Why exactly would two gay men be mad at their daughter for being gay they found it hysterical.

"Izzy!" Tyriq called out.

"What's the deal?"

"Movies tomorrow? You me and the Lopez'" he teased,

"You're all Lopez' Mijo" Puck said proudly.

After they all ate Kurt and Noah left with their families they all had plans tomorrow. The kids were going to the movies, Britt and Sebastian along with Sugar were going to the dance studio and the other three had an important meeting regarding their next album that was coming out soon.

"Carmen?"

"Mom"

"Hey, don't be a smart ass to your mother little girl, apologize." Santana seethed.

Rolling her eyes the Santana replica apologized to her mother. "Yes mom?" she asked.

"How much do you and your brother need for the movies tomorrow?"

Skylar cut in. "I'm good mom you guys got us credit cards remember."

"Oh yeah" the blonde said.

"Which car are you guys taking?"

"I think Ty's gonna drive mami."

"Alright I'm going to bed you coming babe?"

"Yes come on" the blonde said holding her hand out to her wife which she gratefully took.

"Love you guys."

"Te amo" they both said

"Love you too!" their children replied

Once their parents disappeared they decided to call it a day to and went to their master bedrooms to get some sleep anxiously awaiting tomorrow.

**So how do you guys like this fic? It's been on my mind for a while and I finally decided to give it a try depending on the amount of feedback I get I'll continue it.**

**If you guys have any questions I'll answer them as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters**

000000

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up to the most beautiful sight I could ever see. My beautiful wife was asleep facing me with her lip pouted and her eyebrows scrunched together. I wonder what she's dreaming about, she always makes certain faces during certain dreams it's the most adorable thing I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Looking over at the alarm clock on my dresser I saw that it was ten o'clock that's about right I have a class at 12:30 so I should get up to make my wife and the kids breakfast. I absolutely adore making breakfast for my family. When I was younger my mom use to make breakfast for my little sister and I, so it was really important to me that I make breakfast for my family. It took me forever to finally learn how to cook San had to get me lessons don't get me wrong it was totally worth it but I hated having to be taught how to cook, especially knowing that some people just naturally knew what to do. The chef that taught me was the best I was grateful that he wasn't anything like the guys on the television that try to teach people how to cook or maybe he was but San threatened him before he could be an ass whole to me. I love how protective my wife is over me ever since that boy pushed me off of the swings in first grade Santana has made herself my protector.

Smiling at the memory I start to trail kisses up Santana's jawline she loves waking up to sweet lady kisses. She might come off as a bitch but I know my wife and she acts certain ways around everyone. With her being in the music industry she has to be a hard ass to get the respect she deserves, of course her brothers don't allow anyone to take advantage of her but she prefers to prove herself to earn respect instead of making people fear her.

She starts to shift a little in her sleep and lets out a noise I've grown to love she always does this small humming noise when I kiss her jaw it's like she's ticklish or something.

"Wake up baby" I whisper placing a soft kiss to her lips. She makes absolutely no effort to move so I kiss her a little more forcefully and trial my tongue along her bottom lip before starting to nibble. She eagerly responds by opening her mouth I smirk and pull away.

"Hey" she groans obviously she doesn't approve of my pulling away.

"What?" I say innocently. That's one of the things I love about myself I can pull off innocent so well knowing that I'm guilty and get away with it.

"You know what" she says and I giggle at her and lean down to peck her lip one more time.

"Good morning baby" I whisper and kiss her temple.

She smiles softly at me she loves when I kiss her temple it always manages to put her in a calm place.

"Good morning babe, what time is it?" she asked me whilst she stretched.

"It is 10:15, and I need to brush my teeth and make breakfast." I told her and walked to the bathroom my wife hot on my heels.

We both brushed our teeth stealing glances at one another before I finished and walked down the stairs and started on breakfast. I get out the ingredients for my chocolate chip pancakes and grab some eggs out of the fridge. Carmen loves chocolate chip pancakes she might act like her mother did at that age but just like her mami she's a sweetheart when she's in the comfort of her own home. Skylar loves the pancakes to, and he and Tyriq are on the football and track team this year so he needs to get bigger if he's going to take a hit.

By the time I'm finished with breakfast both Carmen and Skylar have come down the stairs.

"Good morning mom" Skylar says and kisses my cheek.

"Morning son, can you set the table for breakfast honey?"

"Sure thing" that's the thing I love about my children they never get attitudes when I ask them to do something they just do it because I asked them to.

"Good morning Ma." Carmen sings and kisses my other cheek, I wonder what has her so happy.

"Uh, morning Cam." Sometimes we call her Cam because it's her middle name she claims to hate it but I know she loves when I call her that just like Santana loves it when I cl her San.

Once Skylar is done setting the table we all sit down to eat with the exception of my wife. I frown because she should've been down by now.

"Babe? Come on your foods gonna get cold."

I hear hurried footsteps and laugh because Santana absolutely hates it when her food has to be reheated. She kisses my forehead before taking her seat and we all eat together. After we finish breakfast we all just sit and talk like we do every morning I have thirty free minutes so I might as well talk to my kids.

"Sky, how's training with Tyriq going?" I ask to make conversation.

"Training? For what" Carmen asks she obviously doesn't know that her brother is interested in track and football.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you sis, me and Ty are on the football and track team this year." He announces proudly, looking at Santana. Not many people know this but Santana use to run track in high school whenever she would get upset she ran so her parents got her into track and oddly enough she was a pro at it.

"Okay track I get you have long legs but football? Little bro your kind of fragile" Carmen said and I glared at her.

"Fragile? I am not" he probably shouldn't have said that because Carmen punched him in the shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

Smirking she said. "Fragile."

"Mija, don't hit your brother would you like it if I did this." She smacked Carmen upside the head. I laughed at the shocked look on my daughters face she obviously didn't expect that kind of hit. "Yeah, thought so, but anyway how are the cheerios doing? Is coach Sue still a raging bitch?"

"You know it mami, but we are finally allowed to wear normal clothes instead of being in our cheerios uniform all day, how did you guys deal with that anyway?"

"Well" I started. "We were used to it so it didn't really bother us."

"Speak for yourself" my brunette said. "I hated that damn thing it was so itchy but being the stubborn girl that I am I just kept it on thinking that it was all in my head."

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, are you guys coming home tonight or staying at one of your cousins houses?"

"I'm staying at Izzy's what about you Sky?"

"Tyriq's Tio Puck is taking us boxing to get in shape for football."

"Alright" I say getting up and kissing each of them on their foreheads. "I have to go so I'll see you guys tomorrow and I will see you tonight my love" I tell San kissing her temple.

"Bye babe"

"Bye mom"

"Bye moma"

You guys are probably like how the hell is she leaving in her underwear? Well I actually have on sweats and a tank top and seeing how I'm a dance teacher this so what I normally wear and I own the studio so I have clothes in almost every room.

I run out of the door and into my black Mercedes Benz. I'm not really into the whole fancy car thing but my wife bought this for me on my 33rd birthday so I love this because she was the one who gave it me. Starting the car I pull off to go to the studio.

000000000000

Pulling up to the studio a smile automatically takes over my face. Right after high school I didn't need to go to college the moment I graduated Beyonce called me and I went on tour with her, that was my first time ever going on tour and I was so happy that it didn't come between San and I. After the last tour I went on I immediately opened up the studio and with Sebastian's help it quickly became popular.

Walking inside I smile at Sugar, I love the fact that even though she doesn't have to work she still takes it upon herself to come help Sebastian and I manage the studio.

"Hey sis" she greets.

"Hey Sugar" I say with a smile.

"Your first class is waiting on you, there in the hip hop room."

"Thanks Sug."

On my way to my class I see Mike teaching his class. I met him when I was on tour with Rihanna he told me he lived in L.A. and he didn't want to always be on the road because of his wife Tina, we were about 23 at the time and I could understand because I didn't like being away from Santana either. I wave and he waves back.

Now I'm entering my class and here goes the best part of my day teaching.

000000

**Santana's POV**

After Britt left the kids went outside to swim. I love how active my kids are they remind me so much of myself and Britt at that age especially Carmen she reminds me so much of myself that I actually get scared for her. If she's really a lot like me than she bottles her feelings inside and I don't want that for her it sucked for me and I know that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

I left shortly after my wife.

My wife.

It feels so good to say that especially with all the shit I put her through in high school. She's the most important person in my life besides our kids of course. She supported my dreams and she was the one who encouraged me to join my brothers group and look where we are now the most known music group. So thanks to her here I am sitting in this boring ass meeting.

"So Santana have you been writing any songs? You guys are going to start recording soon and it's already the end of December meaning not only do we have an album to record but your birthdays are coming up!" our manager Mercedes tells us.

I met Mercedes freshman year in high school and she's a really great woman, her and her husband Sam are Carmen's god parents and they spoil her to death. Mercedes is my best friend she knows me almost as well as Brittany does so I take her opinions seriously and I do whatever she thinks is best for me because I know that she has my best interest at heart.

"I have been writing some stuff Cedes, but so has Noah." I say redirecting the attention from me to Noah.

He glares at me and I smirk. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been writing a song but being the little sister that I am I just had to let something slip.

"No I haven't Kurt has." Kurt rolls his eyes and shakes his head

"I have not. Santana stop being a witch we all know you've written a song so let's hear it please."

Sighing I grab my guitar from on the desk and start to sing the song I wrote just last week.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you give me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you, ooh_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you give me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_Turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you give me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah_

_Turning ohh_

When I finish the song everyone is looking at me with an awe expression and I blush.

"Holy shit, San I smell a hit single, I already have so much plans for this. Okay so Santana lead of course Noah you take the second verse, Kurt you're doing the first verse and Santana back up and the chorus! This is going to be huge guys." Mercedes gushed. That's another thing I love about her right after she hears a song she knows exactly how to distribute it evenly between the three of us.

"That really was good sis" Puck praised.

"Yeah Satan, the song really is great" Kurt agreed.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh and Carmen is staying at your tonight Kurt and Sky is staying with you Puck" they both nodded.

"Okay," Mercedes clapped her hands together. "Any more songs?" I shook my head no. "Alright then meeting is over and it's like seven right now so dinner?"

"I'm in Britt is at the studio."

"So is Sugar."

"Sebastian too"

"Well let's go then" we all grab our jackets along with my guitar and go to our cars.

00000000000000

**Carmen's POV**

My cousins and I look hot like really hot, even my brother managed to look good. I have on black jeans, a red top and a leather jacket, Izzy has on light jeans and a tank with a jean vest jacket, the boys have on similar things they both have on regular jeans and their hoodies. Not much but when you're a Lopez everything you wear makes you look hot. It's about seven and our movie doesn't start until eight so were just walking around the mall. Everyone knows who we are because our parents are the shit we even use to have paparazzi following us but Mami threatened to kick their asses if they ever messed with her family and they backed off immediately. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out rolling my eyes when I see that it's from my ex Tommy.

_**Tommy: come on Cam! I love you don't you want to make this work?**_

I roll my eyes because yeah right this guy is fucking insane, I mean sure he didn't do anything wrong but I get bored fast. I'm like a cat if you don't rub me right I just don't purr you know?

Izzy must have seen my face because she asks. "Tommy?"

"Yes, he's so annoying."

"Obviously, I told you not to get with him in the first place Carmen" she says. I flick her off because yeah she did tell me not to get with him but being the badass that I am I didn't listen now look at him simping like a little bitch.

Izzy is the best she's like the sister that I never had were both Cheerios and we run the school much like our parents did when they went there. Speaking of school were on winter break we go back January 6th.

"Fuck you Izzy" I say playfully.

"Now you know I'm not into that whole fucking your cousin thing" she teases running when I launch myself at her. Izzy and I have a weird relationship we beat each other up and tease each other all the time but if anyone ever tries to mess with us we have each other's back.

Tyriq and Skylar run after us laughing and I almost bump into Izzy when I see her slow down.

I look at her with an eyebrow quirked before following her line of vision and gulping at what I see.

**Izzy's POV **

I hear Carmen gulp beside me and I can tell that she likes what she sees just as much as I do if not more. Standing by the large water fountain in the middle of the mall are four girls. There's one blonde and three brunette's I already know which one I want but seeing as my cousins and I are Lopez' we might all have our eyes set on this one girl so to avoid that I'm gonna call dibs.

"Hey Carmen, Ty, Sky."

"hmm" they all hum still watching the girls who are now looking our way.

"I got the brunette on the left by the blonde." I say

"I got the blonde" Carmen says I can't help but roll my eyes this girl is so much like her Mami its ridiculous. We both look to Skylar and Tyriq to see who they want.

"I'll take the shorter brunette, Ty you can have the taller one"

"Everybody good?" I ask when they nod I continue. "Alright Lopez' let's go"

As if practiced we all turn our mouths into smirks and walk over to the four girls who were obviously waiting for us.

Once we approach them I speak.

"Hi,"

"Hey" the brunette I have my eye on says.

"I'm Izzy" I introduce myself extending my hand which she takes.

"Emily" she says and I think I could just pass out,

"That's a beautiful name" she blushes. "These are my cousins Carmen, Skylar and Tyriq." They shake hands with their girls.

"These are my friends Hannah, Aria, and Spencer"

"Nice to meet you guys." I say politely, if my dad's taught me anything when I came out it was that I should treat a lady how I would want to be treated.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Tyriq asks. Always the charmer that boy.

"Actually were going to the movies" Spencer answers. She is kind of cute but compared to Emily she's not even a five out of ten.

"So are we" Skylar says. "How about we all go together, I'd love to get to know you Aria." He flirts. Well shit I didn't know the little shit had it in him and by the look on Carmen's face she didn't either.

"I think I'd like that a lot" Aria replies.

"Hannah what do you think?" Emily asks not taking her eyes from mines. I love a woman who can look me in the eyes most girls try to focus on my nose and think that I don't notice but I do I'm too smart to not notice. I can already tell that I'll like this girl.

Hannah looks at Carmen and nods. Check and Mate, that's how it works being a Lopez we approach and they accept.

I extend my hand to Emily and she smiles shyly before taking it. I begin to walk away with her making sure she walks in front so I can check out her ass which by the way is perfect.

"Pervert" I hear Carmen call. I hear Emily giggle and I know that I'm caught.

"Fuck you Cam" I hiss at her and she just laughs.

She obviously doesn't know who she's fucking with. "Hey Cam there's Tommy"

The look on her face is priceless she looks around and when she notices the smirk on my face flicks me off. "Bitch" she mutters.

"You know it"

When we get back to the theater line I go to the ticket booth with Emily. She pulls out her wallet but I stop her.

"I got it" I say looking right into her eyes.

"You don't have to"

"I know but I want to, it's what people do on dates."

"Date huh?" she asks with a smirk.

I smirk back. "If you want it to be."

"Then I guess it's a date." She says and I smile widely before buying our tickets. I hope Cam has enough common sense to buy Hannah's ticket but I doubt it because the girl probably thinks Hannah's going to buy her ticket.

I grab Emily's hand again and we go into the movie theater. Because I am a goofball we go to see the new Madagascar Marty is by far my favorite.

We sit down and I instantly wrap my arm around the back of Emily's chair inviting her to cuddle into me which she does immediately. Now I know what my papi was talking about when he said that the Lopez genes are a curse and a blessing. A curse because we have people after us all the time and a blessing because we can have whoever we want.

During the middle of the movie I look down at Emily to see her staring right back at me. She's staring directly at my lips and I can't help but want to kiss her so I do.

**Skylar POV**

I look around and see that Izzy and Carmen are making out with their girls. Tyriq and Spencer decided to just walk around claiming that they didn't want t see anything when I think they just wanted to spend some alone time together.

Man these guys work fast. I can't believe Carmen got the blonde she is so much like my mami it's unbelievable sometimes.

I look at Aria who's biting her lip looking at her phone obviously not watching the movie. Channeling my Lopez attitude I grab her chin turning her face to look at me. She smiles at me and looks down at my lips whilst licking her own. I lick my lips in anticipation and start to lean in.

The moment our lips touch I feel a spark. Maybe this is what mom was talking about when she said she feels butterfly's when she kisses mami. I'm a boy tho am I even supposed to get butterflies? Who even cares this girl is kissing me tracing her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my lips inviting her tongue to dance with mines.

I pull away and place one more small chaste kiss to her lips before continuing to watch the movie.

**Tyriq POV**

"So where are you from?" I ask Spencer.

"Actually I'm from Rosewood we all just moved here for a fresh start."

"You guys moved here together?" I ask confused.

She laughs a little, man I love that laugh already. "Yes, but we don't live together were best friends and our parents wanted us to have a fresh start."

"I see, how do you like Los Angeles so far?"

Spencer sighs. "It's a lot to do here so I love it I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's cool, but enough about me what about you?"

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"How are you guys related?"

"Well, my dad is there dad and mothers brother so were first cousins. Carmen and Skylar are brother and sister and Izzy is an only child like me." I explain.

"What are your parents like?"

That question brings a smile to my face.

"My mom has self-diagnosed Asperger's so she says whatever she wants she has no filter at all and my father is in a singing group with my aunt and uncle there called The Lopez'" when she hears the group names her eyes widen she's obviously heard of them.

"Holy shit is that your family? They are great!" she says I smile and thank her because I know just how great they really are.

"Hey Spence, it's time to go." I hear Aria say.

Spencer looks sad but I grab her hand and she immediately brightens a little.

"Can I have your number?"

"Let me see your phone" I hand her my phone and she types her number in.

She's about to walk away when I grab her wrist. She looks back at me confused but it's replaced with a gasp when I kiss her. I'm about to pull away when I finally feel her start responding I wrap my arms around her waist and she has hers around my neck.

"Get a room!" I hear from behind us I turn and see Carmen smirking at me. I quickly flick her off.

"Bye Spencer."

"Bye Tyriq."

She walks away and I pinch Carmen.

"Cock blocking ass!"

"Yeah yeah" we walk to my car and I drop the girls off at Izzy's before going back to mines with Sky.

**Carmen's POV**

Izzy and I are laying in her bed texting Emily and Hannah. I really like Hannah I don't know what it is about her but she keeps my attention.

"Hey Iz"

"Yeah?"

"What did you think about Hannah? I mean she's pretty cute right?" I ask

Izzy smirks at me. "If I were into blondes yeah she'd be cute" is her smart ass reply.

"What about Emily? Do you really like her?"

"I actually do like her, I'm gonna chill with her as much as I can during this break." I nod because I know that I'll probably try to be with Hannah to.

"Alright let's get some sleep ugly."

"Whatever Kitty kitty" she teases.

I laugh before texting Hannah one last time and going to sleep.

_**To Hannah: Good night Hannah I had a really good time tonight maybe we can do it again sometime?**_

My phone buzzes a minute later.

_**Hannah: I'd like that a lot Good night Carmen**_

Smiling I sigh and go to sleep.

00000000

**How are you guys liking the story so far? **

**Sorry for any errors**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

Carmen got home earlier today and she had a dreamy smile on her face I wonder what that's all about. I don't have to work today besides writing a couple of songs but that's not really a big deal. I think I'll take my girls out for the day Puck told me not to expect Sky back anytime soon so I think I'll just take my girls shopping or something. Britt loves having girl days were we can just hand out and shop all day.

Carmen and Britt are currently sitting in the living room. Cam is texting and Britt is watching discovery channel it's a duck episode. I shake my head at how adorable my wife is. I can't believe we made it this far we've been married for ten years and it's been tough. When I first became a pop star I had all of the girls on me it was hard staying faithful with being on tour constantly but we made it through together.

I walk into the living room. "Hey guys"

"Hey babe" she lifts up slightly to kiss me.

"Hey Mami"

"So I was wondering if my girls would like to have a girl's day with me you know get our hang out on just enjoy each other's company and go shopping. Just us girls" I say and smile when I see both my girls faces light up.

Carmen narrows her eyes "Really mama, or are you just messing with us?"

I roll my eyes; it's scary how much she looks like me when she does that. "I'm very serious mija, I wouldn't play with you like that… well actually I would but not my beautiful wife." I say.

"Okay I'm in Mami, what about you Mom?" Carmen asked my wife. I already knew that Brittany would say yes so I just stood there silently.

"Well duh, let's go" she says excitedly. My wife is such a child sometimes but I don't mind it's her childish nature that I fell in love with from the beginning.

"Where's Izzy? Call her and tell her that if she wants to come she has to be here in 15 minutes." I inform Cam.

"Already done Mami, she said that she's on her way right now." I laugh because of course she already text her.

"So mi hija, while we wait where's Tommy? I haven't seen him around in a while."

Brittany shoots me a glare and I see Carmen tense a little. Did I miss something? I swear they were together last week I obviously haven't been paying attention to her either that or I missed the memo. I really wish I know what happened because with the way Britt is staring at me I'm starting to feel like a child.

"What?" I ask when no one says anything.

"I broke up with him mami"

"Why?"

"I got bored" I take a sip of my water. "He wasn't making the kitty purr." I spit out my water and I see Brittany looking wide eyed at Carmen, I turn to face her and narrow my eyes at the sight of her smirking.

I'm about to speak when Izzy comes out of nowhere and smacks Carmen upside the head.

"Usted pequeña zorra sucia" _you dirty little slut. _I smirk watching as Carmen rubs her head glaring at Izzy.

"You do know that just because you're older than me by a month and about two days you can't just go around hitting me you whore."

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Prostitute"

"Five cent hooker" Britt and I watch in amusement as our daughter and niece go at it it's always fun to watch them with their fast come back they've obviously forgotten that there are adults in the room so when they finish I'll do something about that.

"Dick face"

"Pussy eater"

"And you know this man" Izzy says and I immediately burst out laughing that girl is such a jack ass sometimes. Brittany looks at me sternly and I immediately stop laughing and get up standing behind Iz and Cam holding my hands above their heads. I look at Britt raising an eyebrow and she says one word.

"DROP!" both of my hands immediately drops hitting both of them in the head causing them to wince in pain and glare at me.

"Apuesto a que ustedes no va a usar malas palabras en frente de nosotros otra vez ahora que usted lo hará?" _I bet you guys will not use profanity in front of us again now will you?_

"No" they both mutter scratching rubbing the top of their heads.

"Thought so, now Izzy how much paparazzi is out there?"

"About four, they're like stalking your car right now." I nod and grab my purse before walking to the door and opening it gesturing for everyone to go out ahead of me.

The moment we step outside I'm bombarded with questions.

"Hey Santana how's the album coming along?"

"Where's Skylar?"

"Write anything good lately?"

"Is it true that you have a lover out in Calabasas that you visit regularly?" that particular question makes me stop and I walk up to the pap so that were nose to nose.

"Listen you low down dirty scum; whoever is giving you your information they are a fucking moron and should be out of fucking business, because I am happily married and I would really fucking appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me questions like that in front of my child and my niece, my wife is fine because she knows I would never cheat but not the teens you dumb ass. Do you know what kind of position that puts me in you worthless piece of shit? I don't need them doubting my love for my wife I've been faithful for years!"

I was in rage, I have never cheated on my wife EVER, yeah I cheated when she was my girlfriend and I had just started going on the road but that was different we weren't legally together and I was young and stupid, I've never even thought about it again, especially when I think of what it could do to my family I can't even handle the thought.

"Listen to me and listen very closely. I. Am. Married. I do not have a "Lover" in Calabasas I don't even know anyone in Calabasas, so I gave you your answer now get the fuck off of my property!" I barked, silently praising myself when all four of them ran away.

"Mami" I heard my daughter say timidly.

"Yes mija?"

"Izzy and I know that you'd never cheat on mom right Iz?"

"Si, they were just trying to get to you Tia, besides it doesn't matter what they say there slime-balls anyway." I smile at them then look at Britt who looks kind of flustered. I lift my brow up silently asking what's wrong.

"You are so hot when you're mad with your veins popping out and stuff." She says in a slightly husky voice.

"Ugh, gross Mom quit making sex eyes at Mami and let's just go" She drags us to my range rover and we head to the mall.

000000000

**Brittany POV**

I know Santana would never cheat on me again that's why I didn't react when the pap's said that, Cam and Iz looked directly at me when the words were said and I would have laughed if my eyes weren't so focused on my sexy wife she always manages to make herself look sexy in the weirdest situations.

She'd never hurt me again know that for a fact. The only time she cheated was her first time being on tour it was a world tour and it lasted a year we never got to see each other and she went out one night in New York, got drunk and woke up in someone's house. She called me the minute she got back to her hotel and sobbed into the phone, yeah it hurt that she cheated but I admit it made me feel a lot better knowing that she didn't even remember what happened.

Just because I know that she would never cheat again, doesn't mean that's I never get insecure. In my defense my wife is something like a sex symbol everyone knows that she's gay seeing how that's the first thing she asked when she stepped foot in the record company she said "I'm gay and I will not be hiding that so either sign us or don't sign us" of course she didn't get signed right away but when she teamed up with her brothers they all got signed thanks to Mercedes.

Mercedes had become a big thing in the music business she even featured on some of their tracks but she didn't want to be in the spotlight she just wanted to help make The Lopez' get recognized which she did and fast at that.

As we walk into the mall I sign. These are the moments I cherish just hanging out with my wife and Cam and Izzy. Even though Izzy isn't ours we consider her as our daughter just like the guys consider Skylar as a son. With Iz not having a mother figure in her life San, Sugar, and myself has been there for her through everything whether it is coming to terms with her sexually or talking her through her period.

We walk through the halls with our shopping bags and just like every time we go out in public I hear the whispers and gasps coming from the teenage girls and everyone else in the mall. Every once in a while people tend to get up the courage to ask for San's autograph and this time is no different.

"Um, excuse me." A little girl no older than twelve walks up to us. She's a little blonde girl with big brown eyes; she has on black tights, sneakers, and a white t-shirt.

"Are you Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez?" She asks and I'm a little shocked that she's addressing both of us.

"Yes, we are" I hear my wife say.

"I was wondering Mrs. Lopez if you could sign my CD for me" She says sheepishly. San smiles before taking the CD and signing it. "Thank you and Mrs. Lopez" she says addressing me.

"Yes?"

"Can you sign my dance shirt for me please? I'm a big fan and me and my friends from school talk about you all the time." She says and my face breaks into a wide grin.

"No problem sweetie." I grab San's marker kneel and sign my name write in the middle of her dance shirt. "You're a dancer?"

She nods vigorously. "Yes, I go to the Figueroa Dance Class after school."

"Well, that's not very safe that's in a bad neighborhood, have you ever thought about going to my studio to take classes?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Yes, but my mom said that we couldn't afford it until we got the rest of our things moved in." She says sadly looking at the ground.

I grab her chin between my index finger and thumb lifting her face up to look at me. "Well you have to move in first and at least she has you somewhere. What's your name?"

"April"

"Okay April, you give your mommy my number and I will make sure that you start taking classes at my studio got it?" her eyes become the size on gerbils before she wraps me in a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lopez."

"No problem and you can call me Brittany." She nods and I give her my number before she runs inside a store which I assume that her mother is in.

"Babe that was so nice of you."

"It's the least I can do, where is Cam and Izzy?" I ask.

"There in Victoria Secret already." Santana answers and I roll my eyes they are such girls sometimes.

"Okay, let's go."

We walk inside and I see Carmen looking at red lace bras I can't help but laugh because the next thing I know Santana is by her side looking at the exact same bras.

"Mami, why do you have to get the exact same bra as me?" I hear my daughter ask from my spot by the sexy underwear.

"First of all, I've been getting these bras since I was your age so technically you're getting the same as me"

"Your Mami's right sweetheart" I tell Cam. "Those bras have been the death of me too, right babe?" I ask my now blushing wife with a wink.

She nods and we both grab stuff to try on in separate dressing rooms.

She snuck into my dressing room to show me what she looked like. Wow, did she look fuckable. Without thinking about it, I put my face between her breasts to smother myself in them. They were large and the nipples were hard. I brushed my cheek against the nipple, and then brought my mouth to it. I nibbled lightly, while letting my hands rub them. She tilted her head back to enjoy my touch. I began to lick down her body, as she put her foot up on the bench to open herself up for my touch. I ran my hand between her legs to play with her pussy. She was already wet for me. I rubbed her clit, circling it with my fingers dipping inside of her. I wanted to taste her so bad.

So I did.

"Sit down and spread your legs for me babe," I told her. She did as I asked, and I kneeled on the floor between her legs, spreading them wide. I could smell her sweet excitement for me, as I half wondered if anyone would notice us in there. I didn't want to get caught until at least we got off together.

"Baby, eat me please" my wife pleaded, reaching between her legs to spread her pussy lips apart. I love it when she begs.

"You are so sexy." I put my face to her sweetness. My tongue went right to the little bulb that begged for my attention. It was already swollen, so I could tell she ached for it. As she squirmed over my mouth, I licked at her clit and pushed my finger as deep inside her as I could. She moaned nearly so loud that I thought someone would hear her.

"Make me cum," she whispered. Her own hands played with her breasts as I continued to eat her, lick her, and make her wiggle in pleasure. I could taste the deep sweetness of her approaching orgasm. "I'm cumming," she said, softly between her deep breaths. Oh, she tasted so good. I was so wet from making her cum. Her excitement filled me with pleasure. It was a joy to know how I could make her feel.

She got behind me as I leaned over the bench. "Want my dildo in you?" She asked me. Believe it or not, San always carried this strap on dildo in her purse. She said that a she could never be too prepared. Especially with the say we have sex.

"Yes Santana, fuck me. I need it so much." I waited only a moment while she strapped it onto herself and then I heard her turn on the vibrator in it. I was sure glad it was not noisy but at that point, I didn't care. I don't think I would've cared if Carmen or Izzy caught us. She rubbed it over my clit as I arched my back for her. What a sensation. It felt so good, I could barely believe it we haven't done anything like this in forever, and knowing that we might be caught was part of the thrill. I rocked with her, so it would rub over my clit until it drove me to near orgasm, then she plunged it deep into my pussy. I wanted to yell, but I knew I couldn't.

Santana reached around and played with my clit, as she fucked me hard and fast. It was so hard to be quiet and keep control.

"Cum," she whispered in my ear. "Please cum."

All of a sudden I heard

"Mami do you think I can get- oh my god what the fuck" Carmen yelled and left the room quickly.

Santana pulled out and I began to shake all over. My orgasm went through my entire body. We both looked wide eyed at each other and Santana went back to her dressing room and we got dressed in our normal clothing, and walked out of the dressing room.

Walking out we saw Izzy with a smirk on her face trying to hold back her laughter and Carmen looking disgusted.

"Was it satisfying?" Izzy asked with a shit eating grin.

"Gross Iz" Carmen said smacking Izzy. "You guys are so embarrassing who does that." She said disbelievingly.

"Don't think we forgot about you cursing" my wife said making Carmen cower.

I laughed and Santana went to pay for our things before we headed home.

**Izzy POV**

That was probably the funniest thing ever. My aunts are so in love and spontaneous it amazes me that they can just have sex wherever without a care in the world I mean who does that? Carmen obviously doesn't appreciate it but I think it's awesome I mean who cares if they have sex in public places it's probably really exciting.

When we got back to the house I put my things in my car and went with Cam up to her room Sky still isn't home so I looks like it's a girls night for Cam and I.

"Hey Iz let's go to Justin's party tonight!" she said excitedly, we have nothing else to do so fuck it.

"Alright let's go then." She looks down at her phone and has a small smile on her face.

"I'm gonna invite Hannah and tell her to bring Emily, you cool with that?" she asks, I roll my eyes and nod I mean who am I to refuse inviting beautiful women to a party.

Emily and I have been texting constantly; I think I could actually be falling for her lord knows I need a good woman in my life. People seem to think that just because I'm a teenager I have no idea what it's like to be in a relationship like seriously? I swear this is the 21st century.

It's about nine o'clock so I should probably go get something from my car and get dressed after a shower of course. I mean what I have on is fine but I'm going to be around Em tonight and I need to be as fresh and irresistible as possible.

I get off her bed leaving my phone and jog downstairs just in time to see aunty B shove her hands down Tia's pants.

"You guys are gross" I say watching as they jump apart, I shake my head and head for the door to my car.

My car is my baby I have a silver BMW 6 series gran coupe, my dad's got it for me when I turned sixteen it actually came as a surprise all though I don't know why it just did, it was completely obvious that I would be getting a car, but I guess I just didn't believe it.

Anyway I'm back in Carmen's room freshly showered and what not we both look pretty fucking hot! Cam has on a red Von Dutch half shirt that ties around her neck, and black leather pants that has white stripes going down on the edges along with small red ones. She has this foggy thing going on with her eyebrows making her look hot, mascara causing her eyelashes to look twice as long, slight blush covering her cheeks, two necklaces one a cross and one a stone, her nails are painted to match the top, she even decided to wear her cross belly button ring, lastly she has on a pair of black pumps.

I decided I wanted to look like a lady.

NOT

I have on a tight black dress that has a lace back, my nails are painted black, and I have on the black pairs of heels that zip in the back that Tia gave me last time I was over. They come a couple inches above my ankle and there hot as hell.

"Come on Cam were late" I say when I've finished zipping up my boot.

We looked each other over and smirked it's obvious that were going to be the hottest ones at the party, we nod our approval at one another before going down the stairs.

**No one's POV**

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch when the two Latina's came downstairs. Santana's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls when she saw what her daughter and niece were wearing.

"Oh hell to the no! Upstairs now change go" these girls were dressed like they were grown and she wasn't having it.

"Come on Tia" Izzy whined.

"Don't come on Tia me what would your Papi say?" she asked.

Izzy smirked. "He would say I looked like a model actually"

"Not even as funny as you think you are." The elder Latina said.

"Mom tell her to stop being so dramatic." Carmen said

"Tell her? Tell her? This "her" has a name and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't about me like I'm one of your little friends." Santana hissed.

The blonde dancer came behind her lover and held her by the waist. "Calm down Santana" she said firmly. Santana freed herself from the embrace.

Is it a bird?

Is it a plane? Nope

Its Brittany captain save a kid.

"I'm not letting our daughter or our niece go out looking like they are grown ass women when they aren't even seventeen yet Britt do you not get it?" she asked her wife.

Brittany looked at Cam and Iz and nodded towards the door getting the message they both scrambled out of the house and into Izzy's car not wanting to be there when the brunette blew up.

Santana looked at her wife in disbelief. "Are you kidding me Britt? Why do you always contradict me when it comes to the kids?" she asked obviously hurt.

"I don't always contradict you but they dress how we used to dress."

"Bullshit Brittany, you always contradict me, I say left you say right, I say stop you say go, why can't you just back me up once in a while?"

"I do, they weren't wrong we use to look like that San I just don't see the problem." She reasoned.

"For fucks sakes Brittany that isn't the point!" she said running her fingers threw her hair with a sigh. "There only 16 they shouldn't be dressed like that, it doesn't matter if we did it that was us this is them our children." She carefully explained.

"I get it babe, really I do" the blonde said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist smiling softly when her wife's arms automatically wrapped around her neck. "But, I also get that their teenagers you shouldn't get upset at the things they wear at least they don't have on short skirts with their asses out their only expressing themselves."

Sighing Santana gave in. "I'm sorry babe but we still need to talk about this whole contradicting thing."

"I didn't know you felt that way babe because trust me if I knew you did I wouldn't reverse your rules it's just that sometimes you can over react a little and I have to set you straight."

"I guess I understand but I still think we should discuss things before we makes decisions okay?"

"Agreed" the blonde said before placing a kiss upon plump lips.

00000000000000

**Review and next it's a party it's a party it's a partaaaaaaaay lol sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**Carmens outfit – ** cineplex Movies/Archives/CS37726/Torque/Photo . aspx?id=152556

**Izzy's outfit **– zeusbox view-jessica_alba_little_black_dress_wallpaper_zeusbox_com_h082011-1600x1200 . html

_**No spaces!**_

_**If you want to see what the kids look like go to**_

_**Sb82996 . tumblr . com**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Music could be heard from three blocks down and their noses were already filled with the stench of alcohol from down the street.

This was supposed to be the party of the year, well until summer started. Justin was one of the most popular kids in school besides them of course. His parents weren't super rich like they were but he was still rich. He was nice, funny, and charming which is probably why he was popular. Unlike other kids he wasn't a complete ass whole and he wasn't cocky.

Pulling into a parking spot Izzy shut off the car and turned to Carmen.

"Alright Cam, I'm the DD so you can get shitfaced but please remember to at least try to act normal because if the pap's catch you looking a mess you and going to be all over the internet and Tia will kick both our asses alright? And no hard core drugs, meaning no pills I'm serious Cam" Izzy tells her completely serious. She knows that Santana will go ape shit on them and so will both her dads.

Carmen rolls her eyes because no shit. Of course he knows how to act when she's drunk she doesn't want her mother up her ass that's the last thing she needs at the moment.

"I got it Iz, I don't even plan on getting completely fucked just some weed, so let's go maybe the boys are here to."

"Oh they are Ty text me before we left there's his car over there." She said pointing to the red convertible not too far away.

The door is wide open when they get to it. They walk inside smirks in place and look around.

The place is filled with sweaty kids, alcohol, and sex. People are playing beer pong, some are making out and a lot are dancing.

"Hey Iz, I'm gonna go look for Hannah she told me that she was already here about ten minutes ago so I'll catch you later."

Izzy nodded and went straight to the dance floor.

The young Latina walked straight to the center of the room making sure to sway her hips.

She swayed her hips from side to side rubbing her hands along her stomach bringing them up entangling them into her hair. She put her hands in the air doing her Tia's favorite party dance.

The Lazy Stripper.

She see's Carmen dancing from across the room with Hannah and wonders where her Brunette is. The moment she thought it tan arms made their way to her hips from behind and starts to dance with her.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces; she almost thinks she's dreaming. Emily smells just like that Summer Vanilla lemon lotion from bath and body works. That alone smells amazing but on Emily it's intoxicating.

She turns around in the other teen's arms and wraps her arms around her neck leaving enough space to look at her outfit.

Emily has on a gray shirt seen through shirt, what has buttons from the top to the beginning of the dark black leather pants, topped with a pair of suede velvet heels. Her Leather jacket goes perfect with the outfit, providing a place for her curled dark locks to fall. Her make-up is light except for the blush applied to her cheeks and her lips are a color between brown and red, making them look delicious and all Izzy wants to do is kiss them.

So she does.

000000

**Skylar's POV**

Ty and I are just hanging out dancing with random girls. I saw Emily and Hannah come in but Aria and Spencer were nowhere to be seen. We asked if they were coming but we just got vague replies about them wanting to spend some time with their families before school started.

The girls we're dancing with are alright there decent I guess but nothing compared to Aria.

Aria

Her big hazel eyes and soft brunette hair, she's amazing. After the movies we've been texting and talking on the phone non-stop she's actually pretty funny.

Ty and I walk away finished dancing with the girls and go to get a drink trying to look out for my sister and cousin. We know they can handle themselves but everyone knows that teenage boys for some reason act as if they don't understand the word no when they become intoxicated and I for one will not allow someone to man handle my family.

From where we are in the kitchen we see the girls Iz is making out with Emily and Carmen has Hannah up against the wall whispering sweet nothings into her ear making her giggle like a five year old.

"What the fuck do our relatives have on Sky?" Tyriq ask me obviously upset by all the attention their getting from the outfits they have on. "They look like grown women how did Tia let this happen."

"Two words cuz, two words."

"Brittany Lopez" we said in unison.

My Mami would never let the girls come out like this. First of all they already look hot in sweats and messy hair so this is like porn star status; second my Mami doesn't like them getting a lot of attention from the media and third Mami hates when people leer at them without a care in the world.

"I'm still surprised Tia let it fly, because I swear if another dude looks at Izzy's legs or Carmen's ass again damage will be done."

"I know what you mean, I've been doing the exercises my Mami taught me to keep my temper in place for about ten minutes now." I say and we chuckle knowing how easy it is for me to go from one to ten when it comes to my sister and cousin.

"So you really with this whole football thing?" Ty asks I know how excited he is I mean he should be Tio was the best player on the team and he's going for captain this year.

"Yeah, but I'm more excited for track you know?"

"Yeah, I really need you to be focused though, we already rule the school but you're my little cousin and I'm graduating soon so I need you, Cam and Iz to be at the top while I'm gone."

I roll my eyes at him because we are already at the top. Our parents are the best singers out right now and were hot so I don't get what he's worried about.

"Alright I get it."

We talk a little more before I notice Tommy headed in the direction of my sister.

"Ty look at that" I point to Tommy and both of our protective faces go on.

000000

**Carmen's POV**

Now I'm standing here against the wall marking a cutie, minding my own business and in storms my ex Tommy in a jealous rage.

"You've been doin' this slut!" he says this guy is crazy and he started to say. "You're nothing but a whore."

Then he got slapped, he got slapped one time. I slapped him so hard that my hand started to sting and you could see the mark imprinted on his left cheek.

"Tommy what the actually fuck are you doing you idiot, I thought I made it clear that I don't want you're fake tan having ass you were nothing more than I warm body for me to keep myself occupied. Get the fuck over it okay, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. I. Do. Not. Like. You. Do you get that? Did it register in your head? I am in no way shape or form interested in your Taylor Lautner wanna be ass okay? Go away fuck." I stopped only to realize that the music had been cut off during my rant.

Tommy looked devastated before it turned into what could only be registered as anger.

"You were interested when you were laying under me begging for more." He says with a smirk which I overpower with my own.

"I think you should shut the fuck up before I let it slip that you never made me cum not one time when we had sex and I faked everything" his eyes widen and he turns bright red. "Oops, I guess I let it slip." I shrug and my smirk deepens when I see his so called friends along with everyone else laughing at him.

"You are going to wish that you never said that" he seethes and raises his hand as if to hit me.

Skylar comes out of nowhere and punches him square in the face causing him to stumble back a few steps, Tommy punches back causing Sky's lip to bleed.

"What the fuck man" Tommy yells

"You shouldn't have raised your hand to my sister."

"Oh really and what are you gonna do about it dyke spawn" Tommy mocks and I swear I see every one of our friends in the room tense knowing that Tommy is about to get his ass kicked.

If there is one thing you do not talk about in a bad way when it comes to the Lopez children is their same sex parents. That is a no fly zone and a guarantee that you will get your ass beat.

He punches Tommy in the face once more before he punches him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Tommy falls to the floor clutching his stomach and curls into fetal position.

Tyriq comes and grabs Sky by his jacket.

"Calm down."

"Nah, man fuck that did you hear what this dick said about my mom's? Not going down like that Ty."

"Sky," I say quietly. "Mírame a mí hermano pequeño" _Look at me little brother; _I speak in Spanish because I know it calms him. He looks down at me and his heavy breathing starts to calm.

"You need to calm down, go to the car with Ty and do the exercises Mami taught you." I say sternly. He nods still looking upset and allows Ty to take him outside and to his car.

"Izzy time to go I'll meet you outside si?" she nods and leaves taking Emily's hand.

I look back at Hannah and her face is hard to read.

"Hannah?" I say and she finally locks eyes with me but her face show's no emotion.

"Are you okay?" I try to touch her cheek but she steps away from me confused I try again only to be rejected again. "What's wrong Hermana?"

"Am I just a warm body to you?" she finally asks.

"Huh?" I say taken aback.

"I said" she starts. "Am I just a warm body for you to keep yourself occupied?"

"No Hannah you're nothing like that to me okay, the only reason I got with Tommy was because Izzy told me not to and I don't handle being told what to do very well." I explain.

"I don't know if I can do this with you okay? I like you a lot but after this I just don't know what to believe."

"I don't understand" and I honestly don't.

"Obviously you have commitment issues and you use people, I just got out of a relationship with my ex and I can't afford to be hurt again. On top of that I just moved here and I don't want to be known as 'that girl who got Tommy beat up at the party'".

"But that had nothing to do with you, he tried to hit me and called my parents dykes and my brother does not play that."

"I'm sorry but I need time okay?"

This part of me that comes up is so my mother it's the part where my walls rebuild and I was just starting to let myself be vulnerable.

"Yeah well, I don't if you don't want to be with me then whatever, but don't expect me to wait around for you." I walk away but she grabs my wrist turning me around.

"I'm serious Carmen wait for me" she pleads. I snatch my hand from her grip and walk out to the car where Izzy has Emily pressed up against it. Rolling my eyes I get in the car and close my eyes praying that we get to my place soon.

0000000

Izzy kisses Emily goodbye and gets into the car, she looks over at Carmen and frowns.

"What's up Cam?"

"Other than the fact that the girl of my dreams just broke up with me even though we weren't together nothing, absolutely nothing." She says bitterly

"I'm sorry Cam she'll come around" Carmen just continues to look out of the window.

When they get to the house the boy's car is already there. They walk into the house and see Brittany cleaning Sky's wounds and Santana shaking her head.

Santana is the first one to speak when they enter the room.

"You guys know how fast things spread about you guys and you all get into trouble. Fighting Sky what the fuck happened?"

"It was my fault Mami" Cam says guiltily. "I was getting my mack on and Tommy came out of nowhere talking shit so I said some things and he raised his hand like he was going to hit me and Sky jumped in and punched him and Tommy punched back."

Blue eyes narrow at her eldest child.

"What are you not telling us Cam?"

"He sort of called Sky a dyke spawn and that's when Sky kicked his ass."

"Language" Santana scolded with a sigh.

"Listen Mijo, I know you were just defending your family but you have to learn to control yourself. It isn't worth it."

"Actually" he starts only to be cut off by his parent's intense glares causing him to cower in his seat.

"Don't even, you already know what you and your sister tempers are like and did you not use my exercises?"

"I did but only after the fact" he admits.

Santana rubs her temples in a soothing matter knowing a headache is rapidly approaching.

"Okay, while I understand why you did it you are still being punished all of you actually."

"What" the other three children in the room yell.

"Cam you are in trouble for being the one in start of the fight, Ty and Izzy for not stopping your little cousins from making the commotion in the first place. You guys already know that when you go to parties it one for all and all for one."

"So, tomorrow Cam and Izzy will be cleaning the pool getting out the leaves and scrubbing the tiles inside and out, Ty and Sky, you two will mow both the front and back lawns," Brittany assigns.

"But mama, the pool is so big."

"Shut up Cam, have you seen your lawns? Sky and I are never going to finish."

Carmen rolls her eyes "Whatever Mami, can I talk to you in private?"

Santana looks confused but nods anyway. The brunette kisses her wife and leaves the room with Carmen.

"Okay shoot mi hija,"

"So there's this girl I like and tonight at the party when I went off on Tommy I said I was only with him because he was a warm body to keep me occupied but she heard now she thinks it's the same with her when it's not because I obviously like her a lot." She pauses and looks up at her mom. "You follow?"

"SI, continue Mija"

"She told me that she didn't want to get hurt again and that it's obvious that I use people which I do I admit but I like her Mami, and I don't want to let her go she told me she needed time but my walls went up and I told her I wouldn't wait forever and walked away from her."

"Okay so let me see if I understand, you were using this boy for sex and she thinks that you're going to do the same with her yes?" she nods. "But you told her it wasn't the same and she doesn't want to get hurt s she just asked you to give her time?" another nod. "Give it to her" she says with a 'duh' tone.

"It's not that easy"

"You know Mija you're more like me than I thought, you need to give it to her because the same thing happened to me when I was your age but I was already sleeping with the girl."

"What ever happened to her?"

"She's in the kitchen cleaning up my son" she says with a wink and gets up to leave. "If you give her time it may be the best thing that had ever happened to you. She doesn't know that you're serious about her so you have to prove it to her."

"How?" she asks desperately,

"You have to figure that one out on your own."

"Thanks Mami."

"No problem"

000000

**So sorry about how long it took to update this fic but I'm just so focused on Addiction.**

**I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story because it was just going to be a one shot but people like it so I decided to keep writing so it might take longer for me to write the chapters, but I promise to try to update by next week. **

**For Emilys outfit just google Shay Mitchell Winter Wonderland**

**Questions or anything just go to my tumblr.**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters.**

Santana's POV

"Santana"

"Brittany over here"

"Carmen, Skylar this way"

All I heard as my family and I worked the red carpet was all of the paparazzi's calling our names. My brother's and I had just finished our small concert. It was something we talked about for a while we'd have a little concert and donate the money to the make a wish foundation. We do that every time the holidays were here but since we were working we decided to have it a little later.

I smile and laugh at the comments from the reporters and most of all I smile lovingly at my wife and kids. Britt has on a light blue dress that stops just above her knees and black heels. She looks like a goddess and I can't believe how I lucky I am to be the one that she wanted to marry. Cam decided to go for a more casual look as did Skylar they both have on black jeans the former wearing skinny jeans and a dress shirt whilst Skylar's jeans are loose with a white V-neck they both topped their outfits off with white vans.

We all look pretty damn hot if I do say so myself.

"Hey, this is Ryan Seacrest from E! news. I'm standing here with Santana and Brittany Lopez, along with their two children Carmen and Skylar." He shakes each of our hands before continuing. "So let's start with the kids Carmen, you were on the cover of 'Cheerleader' this month how does that feel?"

Carmen smiles. "It feels great you know. I was actually on the cover with my cousin Izzy but we each had separate spreads so it feels good to be noticed"

I smile at her answer. Most people would've just taken all of the credit but she gives some to her cousin. It's really crazy how amazing my family is I really don't think I could be luckier.

"Yeah I saw hers to but I need to ask how do you keep all of your grades up cheer, swim team, and find time to support your mothers in events such as this one?"

Carmen laughs and so do I because it's honestly nothing for her. My daughter is smart so it's easy for her to juggle these things.

"Grades are easy I mean school isn't hard for me but I have a lot of immediate family who are there to help me. Cheer and swim team are fun so it isn't like a sport because it's my passion so that's easy to do. Supporting my mother's is a big part of my life you know I was born into fame so it doesn't really take much of my energy."

Ryan smiles before addressing Skylar. "And you, you along with Tyriq were on the cover of the sports magazine. You wearing your track uniform and him in football attire how was that shoot?"

"It was great, we had to uh, do a lot of takes and they sprayed us with this like oil and mist we were sticky then they had babes like hot babes it was crazy"

"Mijo keep it in your pants" I tease and everyone laughs.

"Hot babes huh? So is there anyone special in your life?" Ryan probes.

Both Brittany and I look over to our son to find him blushing and Carmen is smirking.

"Well I-erm there is someone but you know I don't want to jinx it" he blushes even harder.

I wonder why I didn't know about this little girl that mi hijo has his eyes on, but whatever. I'll have to talk to him about it later.

"Now on to Brittany how does it feel to own your own studio?" I grin because this is probably Brittany's favorite question.

"I love it there are so many kids who are great dancers but the teachers don't challenge their abilities so I love teaching them." Ryan nods.

"Do you miss touring? And would you ever tour again?"

Brittany thinks about it for a while before nodding.

"Yeah I loved touring it was my life but I didn't like leaving Santana alone with the kids for long periods of time." She pauses to think over her next answer. "I would tour again but not just for anyone like if Beyoncé called I would go no questions asked but she was the first person I had ever toured with so I have a special place for her."

"That's understandable how proud are you of Santana right now? I mean she's doing a lot concerts, tours, she's got videos coming out how do you deal with the women after your wife?" I blush.

Brittany leans over and kisses my cheek causing me to turn even redder. "I'm very proud of my wife she's doing so much for charities and stuff. The tours aren't going to be hard to deal with when she leaves because the kids are older and they barely need us right now so that's easy. Videos are fun to watch because sometimes she'll ask me to help her choreographer and I'll help out so that's entertaining." She chuckles and shakes her head muttering "Groupies, I think it's entertaining these girls and delirious they really can't stand me, it's not as bad as what Selena Gomez gets for being with Justin Bieber but it's crazy. Just the other day this women like proposed to her I was just standing there like 'Da fuck' the girls is down on one knee with a real engagement ring and she says and I quote "Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce, I am here and ready to change your name to Lopez-Rodriguez I love you so much way more than your wife and I can satisfy you even more. So will you marry me?" I'm like did this heffa just? And my sister in law is like yup she did it was crazy I was literally gaping but I think it's funny because I know that Santana knows and appreciates what she has at home. Like am I worried that these women will end up taking her from me? Yeah right I've known her like thirty years, and been with her for fifteen, so I just laugh" she shrugs.

"Wow I couldn't handle it but I'm possessive" I laugh because he does look like the possessive type. "So, Santana how do you deal with everything? I mean you're a full time wife and mom and you work with your older brother's. How do you juggle all of your duties so well?"

"It's easy" I start and inhale deeply before explaining. "I know my duties as I wife and I love Brittany so we can handle it. She's the best think that's ever happened to me and I've known her for like she said thirty years so it isn't exactly hard to keep her satisfied" I smirk and she nudges me. "Okay, parenting is hard sometimes because you know my kids are involved in a lot of sports and sometime I don't get to go to games because I have to be somewhere else so that sucks but I always try to make it late or not. My brothers'" I sigh and giggle. "My brothers are amazing their so protective of me but for no reason it's entertaining to watch them like when we finish a concert they like form this little bubble with me in the middle so no one can touch me their like my personal body guards but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I see well thank you guys so much, I hope to hear from you soon."

We nod and say our goodbye's before heading off.

**This was more of a filler chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

"Cam, Iz?" Sugar calls from the front desk in the studio.

"Yes?" they answer in unison.

"I need you guys to get more uniforms for the kids and I need you guys to teach a class. Your dad can't make it today Iz so we need you guys." She informs

They both nod and Carmen goes to get more uniforms whilst Izzy sets up for the class that they have to teach. Neither girl minds that they have to help out sometimes this is more like a hobby than a job anyway so their more than happy to help their parents run this business.

When Brittany and Sebastian first opened the place up both girls were really excited. Carmen wasn't much of a dancer but she could still dance. Izzy was another story the young Latina loved to dance. When she was younger Britt and her dad would always dance with her. She even got to meet of couple of celebs who had seen some footage of her dancing at talent shows.

Working at the studio would look good on both of their résumés. So that was an upside about working there. The only thing they didn't like was that they sometime had to deal with some of the more stuck up dancers. They didn't really understand how they could be so stuck-up towards them when the girls were the ones who went to learn at their parent's establishment.

Carmen would usually go all Compton and Watts on their sorry asses but Izzy was always there to hold her back. The last time she did it Brittany was heated. She grounded Carmen for two months the young Latina couldn't do anything.

No Television

No Computer

No Phone

No Car

To say she was devastated would have been the understatement of the century.

Brittany walked into the reception area smiling. She just got into the studio from her lovely lunch with her beautiful wife. Santana had taken the blonde out to the park and they had a picnic out by the duck pond.

Sugar looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised. "Why exactly are you so happy?"

Brittany literally skipped up to her, "It's such a wonderful afternoon Sugar, I just wanna dance"

Sugar looked at her worriedly. "Somebody got laid" she sang

The taller girl blushed. "Actually I didn't, I've just had a great day with the Missus" she shrugs.

"Wow, you're skipping and didn't get laid? Must've been a pretty good day"

"A day with her is always wonderful"

Sugar rolled her eyes at her sister. The blonde was always happy and bubbly but today was different. Squinting at her Sugar said.

"Okay Britt spill"

Brittany grinned excited to tell Sugar what had happened on her lunch date,

"We went to the duck pond and she named a duck after me." She said dreamily.

Sugar smiled of course the blonde would be bubbly over a duck being named after her. "That's sweet"

"I know she took me to the pond and there was this duck with a collar on it and I asked San if she packed bread which of course she did. So I got the duck to come out of the water and I read the collar and it said "Suzie Lopez"

Confused Sugar frowned. "Suzie?"

"My middle name is Susan, so she named it Suzie after me."

"Oh right"

Their conversation was interrupted when the bell jingled signaling that someone walked into the shop.

"Mrs. Lopez" the little girl from the mall screamed as she walked into the studio.

Brittany smiled and leaned over to catch the little girl who ran into her arms. "April, it's good to see you kiddo'." She smiled and looked over to where she saw a taller blond. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Lopez but you can call me Brittany I'm assuming that you're her sister?" she asked offering her hand.

The younger blond takes her hand. "Yeah I'm Hannah, Hannah Marin. April's been going on and on about this class so I decided to bring her a little earlier than the class started I hope you don't mind"

Brittany smiled, "Nope not at all, are you ready to dance April?"

"Yes, I'm so excited I told Hanny, that I wanted to come early to say thank you again"

"It's no problem, hold on I need to get you some of our official outfits."

"Cam!" she yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to bring me a uniform a small one," she paused. "Hannah will you be joining this session?"

Hannah shook her head, "No, I only brought enough money for her"

Brittany smiled. "Actually since she's my little friend she will be getting free lessons, and if you'd like you can get some lessons to" she offered.

"Thanks, but I really don't think I should. I'm more of a singer."

Brittany brightened up. "Well my wife is a singer and our daughter is here today she also sings so maybe she can give you some lessons we have a music room too"

Hannah seemed to ponder this before she shrugged. "Alright I'll go for it."

Carmen walked in at that moment. "Mom I got the uniform that you .. asked.. for." Her voice went just above a whisper when she saw Hannah. "H-hey Han"

Hannah smiled. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"That's my mom" she pointed to Brittany. "What are you doing here?"

"My little sister is taking classes today"

"Oh that's um nice"

Brittany looked back and forth between the two kids confused.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, mom this is _Hannah_"

"Oh, _oh _well um. Cam, Hannah is going to take some singing lessons so I need you to teach her."

Carmen's eyes widened. "Uh, uh o-okay" she stuttered.

Brittany smirked. "Well get to it kids. Hannah if you need anything Carmen will get it for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez"

Carmen showed Hannah to the music room and just when she about to enter she heard her mom call out to her.

"Carmen" she sang.

Eyes narrowed Carmen turned around. "Yes?"

"Get your shit together" she deadpanned. Carmen smiled and nodded.

0

"Okay so Hannah um this is awkward but, what song would you like to sing?" she asked.

Hannah shook her head, "I uh I think I'm gonna leave and I'll come back for my sister later" she said and made a move to leave but Carmen grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, please" she begged.

"I can't Carmen. It's too hard being around you" Hannah admitted.

Carmen looked to the ground. "I know I messed up Han, but I really like you okay. You're not just something to keep me warm I went after you because I liked you. Everyone else I've ever went after was because someone told me not to be with them."

"Why should I believe you?"

Carmen sighed. "That's a good question. I'm giving you my word Hannah is that not enough?"

Hannah shakes her head sadly. "No I'm sorry but it's not."

"Just give me a chance Hannah, I'm standing here begging you I just want one chance."

"I'm still not sure how I feel about everything so I'm going to leave"

Carmen looks down at the ground and lets one lone tear fall when she hears the door close.

0

Brittany and Sugar are still taking when Hannah rushes past them.

They share a look before Brittany stops her. "Hey kid where you goin'?"

Hannah pause avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez but I can't handle it I'll come back for April later." Before Brittany can give her a reply she's already out of the door.

Santana comes into the studio with a frown on her face, thumb pointing behind her.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"The girl Carmen was talking to you about babe." She informs.

Realization seeps in and Santana shakes her head. "Let's go our daughter needs us,"

They walk into the music room to see Carmen still standing in the same place with her head down and tear stained cheeks,

"Oh Mija." Santana says engulfing her daughter in a hug,

"I messed up to bad mami, I don't think she'll ever give me a chance."

Brittany kisses her forehead from behind Santana.

"She just needs time babe, she'll come around"

"But what if she doesn't?" Carmen asks looking like a wounded puppy.

Both parents are surprised by this because never in their lives had they thought their eldest child would be in their arms crying over a girl. Seeing their daughter so vulnerable made them want to cry but they stayed strong and just held her.

"She will Cam she's just upset because she's the new girl and her new love interest used to use people."

"Your mom is right Cam. She just needs time, isn't that what she asked you for in the first place?" she nods, "Well what did she say this time?"

"That my word isn't enough, and that she still doesn't know how she feels about everything"

"Just give her time she'll come around."

"If you guys say so"


	7. Chapter 6

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_I'm lost here in this moment _

_And time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oh oh oh I miss you_

_Oh oh oh I need you_

_And I love you more _

_Than I did before_

_And then today I don't _

_See your face_

_Nothing changed_

_No one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more_

_Than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home _

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me _

_I will stay_

_I will stay..._

Santana watched as her daughter sang with her eyes closed on her bed. Carmen had been working had to try to gain back Hannah's trust but the blonde wasn't having it. The young Latina tried everything, she put roses on her desk, left her love notes, she even apologized to Tommy for being such a bitch. But Hannah never even acknowledged the roses or love notes. It was obvious that she would have to do some extreme shit to get her back.

"Mija" Santana called out.

Pulling out her earphones Carmen looked over to where her Mami was leaning against the door.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have to be at a swim meet in like an hour?"

Carmen shrugs and flops on her bed kicking her legs a little.

"Don't wanna go"

Santana raises an eyebrow and sits on Carmen's bed smiling when he daughter immediately puts her head in her lap.

"Why don't you want to go?" She asks.

"Because I'm heartbroken and I don't want to see Hannah and her plaything" she grumbles

"Plaything?" Santana asked face showing her confusion.

"Yes some tool named Caleb, he's on the swim teen and I really don't want to watch her cheer him on when she should be cheering me on"

Santana sighed ending it with a childish huff. "Carmen Camille Lopez if you are my daughter you will get your ass out of this bed and fight for your girl."

"She isn't mines to fight for mami"

"Yes, but you want her to be and your just letting some as you said 'tool' swoop right in and take her from you"

"I guess"

"I guess" Santana mocks. "The Cam I know would stop at nothing to get the girl she wanted I don't know who you are" she got up from the bed and left the room glancing behind her before shutting the door.

She waited a total of ten seconds before Carmen burst out of her room with her swim bag.

"I knew you would come to your senses kid" she teased.

Carmen rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be led out of the house.

0

"So which one is Caleb?" Santana asked as she looked out to the boys side of the pool.

"The one that looks like a homeless hoe-bo, with a serious case of the duck mouth" Carmen grumbled spitefully.

Santana laughed at her daughter until she caught sight of the boy and silently agreed. "That kid needs a haircut and fast"

"Clearly"

Mother and daughter discreetly bumped fists and walked over to where Izzy was talking to Emily.

"Hey cus, her Em, this is my mom Santana, mom this is Emily." Carmen introduced.

"Hey Tia."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez, I'd shake your hand but I'm wet."

"Wanky" all three Lopez' said and laughed at each other.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily," she turned to her daughter. "I'll be in the stands with mom good luck."

"Thanks mami" when the older Brunette left Emily and Izzy turned to her with eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to try to get Hannah to go out with me."

"You do know that she and Caleb are kind of dating right." Emily stated causing the other girl to nod along.

"Yes, but I think it's bullshit how can she basically beg for me to wait for her then suddenly start dating that daffy duck wanna be."

Izzy snickered at her cousin whilst Emily giggled under her breath.

"Maybe you should just give up" she suggested.

Brown eyes snapped up to brown and she shook her head stubbornly. "I can't I really like this girl and I have to give it at least one more try. If she rejects me I'll move on." She nodded almost like she was trying to convince herself.

"Whatever you say cus."

0

"Hey Babe" Brittany greeted with a kiss to the lips as her wife sat next to her.

"Hey beautiful, are you having fun?"

Brittany snorted. "Yeah right these things take so much time, if they didn't have an indoor pool I would not be sitting here." She joked.

"Yeah right, babe you've never missed none of their events so don't even act like you wouldn't be here."

"So did you talk to Cam?"

"Yeah basically called her a wimp waited a few seconds outside her door she came flying out of her room and here we are."

Brittany shook her head in amusement but smiled at her wife.

"What would I do without you?" she asked leaning in for a kiss.

"I don't know and you'll never find out." she closed the distance between them.

0

Carmen walked over to where Hannah was so blatantly flirting with Caleb and made her presence known.

"Hey Hannah" she greeted.

Both Caleb and Hannah looked up, the blond looked uncertain and Caleb wore a clueless smile.

"Oh hey Carmen." He said happily.

"Caleb" she greeted shortly. "Hannah can I talk to you for a minute,"

Hannah nodded slowly and excused herself from where she was with Caleb. Carmen walked over to a secluded area and waited for her.

"So what's up?" Hannah asked when she reached her.

"What's up? What's up?" she asked incredulously. "Let's start with the fact that you ask me to wait for you then you start getting cozy with that guy" she pointed to Caleb.

"We were just talking."

"I saw what you were doing, how could you just flirt with him in front of my face?"

Hannah sighed. "It's not like we're together Carmen."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that? You're the one who wanted me to 'wait for you' you begged me and when I do you decide to explore your options?" she was seething.

"Look it's not like that I do really but then Caleb came along and I-"

Carmen raised her hand and shook her head. "You know what save it." She started to walk away but Hannah grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be like that Cam."

Carmen tore her wrist away and shook her head defiantly. "No because I try with you, I tried to be what you wanted and I get burned. This is why I call myself a lizard because I don't get hurt. Damn you Hannah"

"I'm sorry"

Carmen walked away "Yeah, and I'm done"


	8. Chapter 7

The day had finally come, Santana, Noah, and Kurt had officially turned thirty-six years old. Like every other birthday they had they preferred to spend it with their families. All of the parents came out as usual – step parents included - and they all had a great time. The kids stayed out in the yard with everyone instead of ditching them like they usually did and they actually found themselves having a great time. When they were younger they hated having to be present for birthday parties. All the adults ever did was kiss on them and ask about their love lives which were just embarrassing.

Santana thought it was one of the best birthdays of her life. Her children had put their money together and bought her a new guitar pick and a fabulous pair of pumps, which she made sure to were to the party, and she woke up to her wife's head between her legs, three fingers knuckle deep inside of her. After her morning present she discovered that her wife had taken it upon herself to buy her more journals. Journals don't seem like much but the brunette can only write her music in custom made one's. She's very picky when it comes to her music.

Izzy had gone out of her way to design a jacket for her father which had him fangirling for a while. She has designed a leather jacket that had diamonds stitched into it. It was special because the inside was made out of faux fur so he would never get too cold in it. Izzy had been taking sewing classes for the past six months so that she would be able to do that for her father and Kurt thought it was the sweetest thing that his daughter could ever get or do for him.

Tyriq got his father a black ukulele that he had flown in from Hawaii. Puck had been hinting that he wanted one for a while and Ty was happy when his mom told him that she had gotten something else for his father. Puck had almost broken his neck trying to hug his only son for his present. It was a sight to see seeing how he ended up hitting Santana with the ukulele box which caused them to shove at each other for the better part of an hour. Kurt just watched with an eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look on his face.

Cam got up from her spot on the lounge chairs along with her brother and cousins and turned to face their family members but most importantly their parents.

"Excuse me everyone" she called smiling when everyone turned to them.

Izzy took over. "So we put together a little performance for our parents and we hope you like it."

Tyriq cut in. "Yeah we know we can be a hand full but we wanted to show you guys that we appreciate it and we love you."

Everyone looked to Skylar who shrugged. "Some of the lyrics aren't accurate but it was either this or 'because you loved me' and I refused to sing that mess." Santana chuckled at her son and rolled her deep brown eyes.

He looked to the back where the band started to play the opening chords to the song they chose.

Once the music started Cam took the lead.

_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light_

_kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that_

Izzy took over for her.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_had to drive me everywhere_

_you were always there when I looked back_

Tyriq looked at his father and sang it straight to him.

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

Skylar took over from there.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_you would hold my hand and sing to me_

They all sang together smiling at their parents who looked like they were holding back tears.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

The song went on from there and the kids eventually made their way to their respective parents by the time the song was over.

The triples tried very hard to wipe at the tears that had fallen but there were just too many to wipe away.

"Thank you kids"

0

After everyone left with the exception of Brittany's parents they all sat around the table listening to music and talking about any and everything. Papa Pierce went to bed so that left the rest of them.

"Carmen, why is it that every time I send you one of those friend requests on facebook you never accept it?" Nana Pierce asked causing Brittany to snicker at her.

"I don't really get on facebook anymore" she shrugged.

Nana shook her head. "Child I wasn't born yesterday. Your last post was an hour ago."

Santana didn't even try to hold it in and laughed at her daughter's poor attempt at a lie. She knew that lying to Skyla Pierce was like lying to a lie detector and nothing good would come out of it. Growing up she tried to get a lot of things past the older blonde but Skyla was as sly as a fox and she'd be three steps ahead of you.

"Skylar I heard that you already started bumping uglies." She said causing Santana to choke on her water.

Brittany shook her head. "Mom" she whined.

"Please don't talk about Sky, have sex Skyla. I can't handle the mental imagine, just gross" Santana shuddered.

"I agree with Mami" Carmen said with a finger in the air.

Skylar who had turned an unbelievable shade of red quickly excused himself from the table almost tripping over his own two feet.

Skyla looked confused "Was it something I said?"

Her answer was three face palms.

0

Next chapter will be the kids at school and possibly a new love interest for Carmen whom I'm letting you guys pick so send in some hot people.


End file.
